AC: Uprising
by IamXcution
Summary: Born from a nor or something more. The life of Azrael Greaves will forever change when the death of his father reveals his secret life and he's thrown into the world of the assassins.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Assassin's Creed or Ubisoft **  
><strong>XN: This will be based off the American and French revolution, but won't include the non-historical characters involved with AC3. OC's are included.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 11, 1753<em>**

Its mid-night in this time of England. The cattle are rounded up and the wind stills against the hollow pavement and walls of Neblem Town. However, the scream of a woman echoes off in the silence rattling some nearby crows. The shriek isn't because of fear, its because of the wondrous feeling of childbirth. In her case however the feeling isn't wondrous.

Alexandra Greaves, lays upon her bed, her legs spread as her sister, Annabeth prepares to let her new-born into the world. Nathaniel Greaves walks impatiently behind the door of his wife's delivery, its nearly been 3 hours and he still hasn't slept since the moment she announced that she felt their child begin to kick. With the upcoming birth of his child he had to put all his work aside just to provide the proper care for his wife.

He thanked god when Annabeth decided to come see the birth of her nephew. She always considered it was going to be a boy, saying that it was god's will that he was going to have a son. He didn't have time for that especially for the things he called "personal business".

He shook his head and tried to stay awake until the shrill of his wife forced him to enter the room.

Annabeth ,shocked by his entrance , focused her attention towards him while also keeping her hands out for the child."What are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm busy with your wife."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "I would want to see the birth of my own child in person, so excuse me if I broke your concentration."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and went back to the sudden task. Another scream was answered as Alexandra went through another contraction. Her breathing becoming very short and shallow as she forced her body to expel the soul inside of her. Nathaniel at this time moved by her side and took her hand with his. Her face looked old,tired and weak. Depriving her of her beautiful youth. "Na..Nathan.", She rasped.

"Shhh", Nathan moved backed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Don't force yourself darling. I have faith you'll give us a healthy young girl."

"Boy.", Annabeth said.

"No one asked for your opinion, Anna." Nathan replied.

"But I insisted, Nathan.", She sneered.

Another scream came from Alexandra, focusing their attention back to her and the baby.

"You're almost there Alex, just a couple more pushes and you'll see your child."

"A couple? How many times will take?", Nathan questioned.

"I'm an expert on child-birth so unless you have a woman's groin in you then I suggest you shut up and let me do this.", Annabeth replied back with annoyance.

Nathaniel said nothing and turned back to his wife when another scream emitted from her. This time her whole body jerked down and she breathed deeply before allowing her head to rest on the pillow. Then came the crying. It took a moment for Nathan to realize that the cry wasn't from his wife but from another soul.

There was snipping noise before Annabeth rose, her arms bloody and wet but it never broke the smile the emitted from her towards the little bundle she was holding. Nathaniel stood in shock and awe as Annabeth brought his child to him. The little soul was small, his face scrunched as if he was just awoken from a deep sleep. Its cries were decreasing little by little as it got closer to its parents.

"I told you it was a boy.", Annabeth said with a smile as she handed the baby to his father.

Nathaniel couldn't help but chuckle as he look down at his son, who was beginning to go back to his slumber. He could pick out little faints of blond hair on his child's head. Not much now, but eventually will grow into something. "Alexandra..look..our son is finally here.",Nathan said but when he looked at his wife, she just found her sleeping peacefully just like his son.

His son, he could finally say his son. His son, his child, his purpose, his legacy. He could finally say it, if only his father could see him. The little boy on the battlefield finally grew up.

"She needs rest especially after all that she has went through.", Annabeth said as she sat next to her sister and her husband.

"Indeed." Nathaniel said without looking at her.

"So what are you going to name him?"

"Hmm?"

"The child, the father has the right to name his child doesn't he?"

The name. How could he forget the name. His wife would have killed him if he didn't name their son however she would want to have a say also in the name of her child. Now the hard part was actually the name._** 'Damon, No. Frederick.. Miles.. Desmond. No.**_**'**, he thought.

The name of his child would have to be significant and unique. A name that everybody will remember throughout history. "I got it.", He said.

"Azrael."

"Azrael?", Annabeth asked in confusion. "Why name your child after a celestial spirit."

"For one its unique. Secondly, its just like you said. Maybe it was god's choice that I would have a son, me out of all people. Especially after all I've done, maybe this is a way for me to cleanse all my sins and do some good for my family before I pass on and Azrael is the start of my redemption before damnation," he explained.

Annabeth nodded. In some sort of way she understood what he was trying to say but some debate could be made over the name. Until then, she'll let it pass.

"Azrael. Azrael Greaves. I guess thats okay, for a boy that is.", Annabeth said. "It certainly does stand out. Who knows maybe he'll grow wings and fly like an angel."

Nathaniel scoffed at the idea of that. His son flying, its only for the dreams of children not full-grown adults.

"Furthermore, I think its about that time for me to return to my chambers, a woman needs her sleep.", Annabeth said with a yawn.

Sleep. Then came the sudden wave of tiredness and slumber to sweep over him. He was so caught up in the emotion of his new-born son that he forgot that it was nearly past midnight. He sat his son next to his wife's head as the child shifted into the mattress.

Before he could settle down in with his family, he stopped near Annabeth and embraced in a crushing hug. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as he drew her closer. "Annabeth.. thank you, for everything."

Annabeth stood shocked and confused."For what, your child's healthy delivery? Because it really isn't needed."

"No. I mean **everything**, Anna. Everything."

Now Annabeth understood and this time she hugged him back as she would hug one of her own. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the love I have now nor would I've become the father I am now."

Annabeth smiles but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards her sister. How she took the man that she had known her whole life. If they would've never met in that garden at Anna's house even if she known about Nathan's true life maybe their lives could've been switched.**_ 'That could've been me'_**, she thinks but quickly discards it. It's wrong to take a fine moment for her sister and use it for her own comfort. Instead she tells him "you're welcome" before letting go of the hug and quickly leaving the room.

Unexpectedly, she stops mid-step and turns back around to the family thats now sleeping soundly. Nathaniel on the edge of the bed with his arm across his wife and son and enclosing them within his span, protecting them from any outside threat like a lion towards its mate. She couldn't help but stare at Azrael.

'**_How could this newborn suddenly give Nathan such motivation to change. I know he's been through alot but still its just an infant and nothing more.'_**

"Azrael, I believe there is something more about you. I don't know what it is, but this is for certain. You're bound for something my dear nephew." She says

'**_Good things I hope.'_**

Annabeth creeped back into the room, blew out the candles causing the room to become enveloped in darkness except with a little light from the moon and silently crept back towards the entrance and closing the door ever so slowly. Leaving the Greaves to their lonesome and hopefully forever

* * *

><p><strong>Xain{X}: You have reached the ending of the prologue of AC: Uprising. Honestly this actually felt pretty short compared to what we've wrote before and I've always wanted to do a AC story ( I'm addicted so what). So thanks for reading, please review. We would love the support and it would make us feel good that were entertaining you with our work. Other than that, See you all next time on the first official chapter of AC: Uprising. <strong>

**Azrael: And? **

**Xain: Oh almost forgot. This story is Azrael Approved. **

**Azrael: Indeed it is. So read more or I will break your ****pelvis.**

**Xain: ... Yeah... I'm..I'm just gonna leave.**


End file.
